Lego Home
by Nighteyes1394
Summary: What happens when you leave a Lego obsessed husband and small daughter alone at home? Well, Kayla found out quickly what happens when you leave Finn Balor alone with a toddler. FLUFF! FinnBalorxOC


_**Nighteyes: Welp. I did say I would have fluff did I not? Let's have some fluff!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own Kayla and Kya.**_

When Kayla came home she wasn't expecting this. There are so many other things that she could think of. House fire? Sure. Water Softener broke and flooded the house? Plausible. Coming home to a giant Lego castle in the front room with furniture flipped everywhere? Not something she was expecting. She sighed as she heard giggling.

"Hi mama!" called out a small toddler, peeking through a small "window" in the wall. "Kya…where is daddy?" Kya giggled as another pair of eyes glanced out sheepishly at Kayla. Kayla almost laughed. "Trying to be cute won't save your butt Finn Balor." "Aw. But I'm adorable." Finn replied crawling out of the Lego fort.

Kayla shook her head and smiled. "That may be, but why is the house a wreck? I leave for a few hours and furniture is turned upside down, a towering Lego fort, and last but not least, a small child who should be down for a nap right now." Kayla crossed her arms at Finn raising an eyebrow. "Well….see…when ya married me love you knew about the Lego thing…" Finn trailed off seeing Kayla stare him down some more.

"The Lego love? Yes, I knew that. Did I expect you to continue with it? Yes, I did. Did I think you would have our child get into her own Lego obsession? Yeah, I could see that. Did I think you were gonna destroy our house to build a giant Lego fort and keep our three year old from taking a nap? No, I can't say I did."

Finn pouted slightly, almost causing Kayla to waver.

 _Almost._

She was the one who was gonna have to put a grumpy three year old to bed, not Finn. "Well, see love…we were takin a nap together! Right Kya?" Kya giggled. "Yeah!" Kya didn't try to come out of the fort. Lovely. Now Kayla had to grab her out of there and be the bad guy.

"Oh really? It didn't look like anyone was taking a nap in there when I came in." Finn smiled. "Ah! But that's where you're wrong love! If you come into our lovely castle…"

Finn gently dragged her to the entryway of the fort. Kayla gave him a look. Immedietly, he went to the defensive….which meant he pouted until she gave in. Kayla internally swore. This man would be the death of her. And when she died, she made a promise to herself to haunt his ass as a Banshee!

As she crawled into the Lego fort, Finn swatted at her ass. "That's my girl!" he said proudly. Kayla rolled her eyes and crawled in sitting next to Kya.

Inside, there were several large blankets, some pillows, empty and full juice boxes, and some snacks. It looks like they had been camping out in here. Kya smiled and laid down on her pillow and curled up in her blanket giggling. Kayla smiled at her young daughter. Finn crawled in and laid on the other side of her.

"You're trapped."

Kya giggled and clapped her hands. "Mommy trapped! Mommy trapped!" Kayla smiles and rolled her eyes. She was indeed trapped. Sure, she could always break the fort down; after all…they were Legos. But as she looked around the fort, she knew it would break the hearts of the two people she loved and cherished the most.

Well…Finn would get over it…at some point in their marriage…

She sighed smiling and lying down next to her daughter and husband.

Finn scooted closer to her so she could lie on his chest, as Kya crawled onto both of them with her blanket. Immedietly, she fell asleep on the both of them. The proud parents smiled at her, then at each other.

"What do ya think?"

Kayla pretended to think for a minute.

"It's cozy I suppose."

"That's as close as I'm gonna get as a compliment of the best home ever?"

"Yup!"

Finn shrugged gently and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll live."

Kayla started to doze off. As did Finn. However, before Finn could fall into a slumber, Kayla spoke up.

"You'll also be cleaning up this mess by tomorrow or you'll be living in here for the next month."

Finn groaned.

"All my hard work! Not just mine…Kya's too! This is our home!"

Kayla smiled and opened her eyes slightly and looked around the small fort.

A Lego home?

She loved it. Along, with her loving husband and cute-as-a-button daughter.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 _ **Nighteyes: The End! Hope you guys enjoyed this little fluff of the day!**_


End file.
